


Raincheck / Когда закончится дождь

by la_Distance



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon Deals, Gen, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 21:37:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4761905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/la_Distance/pseuds/la_Distance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В первые дни после смерти Сэма и сделки Дина знакомство с охотником приводит их к кельтскому духу.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Raincheck / Когда закончится дождь

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Raincheck](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/142676) by Gaelicspirit. 



  
_И я не знаю, куда смотреть,  
Мои слова разбились и растаяли,  
Спаси меня от этой тьмы, пожалуйста..._

\- Make This go on Forever, Snow Patrol

\- У нас есть работа.

Дин закончил фразу решительным захлопыванием багажника Импалы. Бобби бросил взгляд на Сэма, который, как коршун, наблюдал за братом: Дин ухмылялся, и эта его притворная улыбка вселяла в Бобби одновременно надежду и необъяснимую грусть. Не прошло и полдня с того момента, как Дин добровольно отдал демону душу. Но, видя его рядом с Сэмом – с таким _живым_ Сэмом, - Бобби не замечал ни капли сожаления в зеленых глазах.

Бобби сумел прочитать в лице Дина только усталость и облегчение. То выражение ужасающей пустоты, когда они оказались в заброшенной хижине после смерти Сэма, все еще отдавалось болью в сердце Бобби. Он не хотел бы увидеть такое опустошение в глазах Дина еще хоть раз.

\- Ты как? – голос Сэма вернул Бобби к настоящему.

\- Прекрасно, - Дин беспечно махнул рукой.

Бобби вдруг увидел, что Дина шатает. Элен шагнула к Дину, беспокойство стёрло с её лица обычное выражение железной леди.

Казалось, Дин заметил ее приближение и оперся другой рукой об Импалу.

\- Давайте уберемся отсюда.

\- Я поведу, - твердый тон Сэма не оставлял возражений.

\- Говорю же, я в порядке, Сэм.

\- А я говорю, что я поведу, - завершил спор Сэм.

\- Ради бога, - проворчал Бобби. – Тащите свои задницы в машину. _Я_ поведу.

Братья повернулись к нему, одинаковое смущенное удивление на их лицах было бы смешным, если бы они оба не были такими измотанными.

\- Ты? – спросил Сэм.

\- Бобби…

\- Дин, я видел, как ты чуть не расколол ту могильную плиту своим лбом. Никаких возражений. Садитесь в машину.

Дин открыл было рот, собираясь снова возразить, но Элен забралась на переднее сиденье, тем самым остановив его пререкания. Она закрыла дверь, и, сложив руки на груди, откинула голову назад.

\- Чувак, я не езжу на заднем сидении собственной детки.

Сэм вздохнул.

\- Садись в машину, Дин.

Он слегка подтолкнул Дина к задней пассажирской двери. Дин заупирался, оглядываясь на Сэма, но, в конечном счете, уступил. Бобби успел заметить гримасу боли старшего. Дин Винчестер мог говорить, что все хорошо, но все же он оставался таким же человеком, как и все остальные.

Сэм захлопнул за Дином дверь и, посмотрев на Бобби, обошел машину. Бобби кивнул и оглянулся через плечо на утихшее поле боя. Два тела лежали на земле в напоминание о расплате. Два источника зла теперь уничтожены. И бессчетное множество вырвалось на волю.

Работа, которая у вас появилась, – это даже не полбеды, мрачно подумал Бобби. Он сел за руль, протянул к братьям руку - за ключами - и направил машину на восток, к своему дому в Южной Дакоте.

В машине стояла тишина. Слегка удивившись тому, что Дин спустя уже почти десять миль не завыл от скуки и не попросил включить музыку, Бобби бросил взгляд в зеркало заднего вида: Сэм, задумчиво нахмурившись, смотрел в боковое окно, Дин полусидел с закрытыми глазами, прислонившись к стеклу окровавленным лбом.

\- Дин?

\- Он спит, - тихо сказал Сэм.

\- Не позволяй ему слишком долго спать, Сэм.

\- Да, знаю, Бобби, - ответил тот, встретившись с ним взглядом в отражении в зеркале.

\- Куда мы едем? – усталым тихим голосом спросила вдруг Элен.

\- Ко мне.

Элен кивнула.

\- Завтра вернемся к «Дому у дороги».

\- От него ничего не осталось, - хриплым голосом ответил Бобби.

\- Нужно похоронить… - Элен замолчала, сглотнув перед тем, как продолжить. – И появятся охотники, которые еще ничего не знают, Бобби.

\- Есть что-нибудь от Джо?

Через зеркало заднего вида Бобби уловил, как Сэм резко дернулся.

\- Нет, - Элен качнула головой. – Она уже давно не пишет. Думаю, она где-то в Миннесоте, - она нервно вздрогнула. – Слава богу, ее там не было…

\- Она в Дулуте, - сказал Сэм.

Элен повернулась к нему.

\- Как ты узнал?

\- Я… Мы виделись с ней.

\- Когда?

\- Несколько месяцев назад, - Сэм сглотнул, переглянувшись с Бобби в зеркале заднего вида. – Она ничего не говорила?

Элен покачала головой и отвернулась к боковому окну.

\- С ней все нормально?

Бобби заметил, как побледнел Сэм.

\- Да, - небрежно ответил Сэм. – С ней все хорошо.

Снова опустилась тишина, и только дорога стремительно исчезала под колесами машины. Бобби мысленно благодарил Импалу за ровный ход. Это было естественно – Дин держал ее в форме. Бобби сам видел, как Дин собрал ее заново из того, что осталось. Необъяснимое желание Сэма оставить Импалу, если уцелела хотя бы одна деталь, спасло жизнь его брату. Таким способом, о котором Винчестеры, казалось, и не подозревали.

После очередного часа езды Элен вздохнула и включила радио. Бобби не винил ее, в тишине машины воздух стал слишком тяжелым. Темнота Вайоминга, казалось, поглотила их. Элен медленно поворачивала ручку приемника, ища станцию, чтобы не слушать напыщенные политические обзоры и невнятный шум дождя, стучащего по жестяной крыше.

\- Сэм!

Тревожный вскрик Дина заставил Бобби подпрыгнуть на месте и оглянуться на парней. Сэм положил ладонь брату на плечо, пока тот пытался прийти в себя.

\- Я здесь, старик, - сказал Сэм. Его голос был тихим и спокойным.

\- Это ты? – Дин моргнул и непонимающе осмотрелся.

Сэм кивнул.

\- Я. Успокойся.

Дин посмотрел на Бобби, а потом встретился с ним взглядом в зеркале заднего вида.

\- Где мы? – спросил он, наконец полностью проснувшись.

Бобби прочистил горло.

\- В паре часов от моего дома. Только что пересекли границу штатов.

Дин посмотрел на Сэма.

\- С тобой все нормально?

Сэм кивнул, не убирая руки с плеча Дина.

\- Как твоя голова?

Губы Дина расплылись в усталой усмешке.

\- Все еще на плечах.

Бобби покачал головой, на мгновение прикрыв глаза. Он не хотел, чтобы Дин спал слишком долго из-за возможного сотрясения. Но опущенные плечи Дина выдавали утомленность. Ему нужен был отдых. Не только сон. Отдых. Но теперь… стало не похоже, что хоть кто-то из них получит такую роскошь.

Диалог сошел на нет по большей части благодаря Элен, которая поставила кассету Led Zeppelin на оставшуюся дорогу.

Под мычащую фоном “Nobody’s fault but mine” Бобби ехал по узким грязным дорогам к своему дому. 

Небо раннего утра, серое, как металл пистолета, хмуро висело над землей, низко плыли тяжелые облака. Бобби чувствовал приближение бури. Дин, откинув голову назад, смотрел в боковое стекло, а Сэм спал, его тело слегка покачивало из стороны в сторону, голова потихоньку съезжала на плечо Дина.

Когда они добрались до дома, Бобби свернул Импалу на парковку и заглушил мотор. Внезапная тишина разбудила Сэма. Усталая компания вышла из автомобиля. Бобби заметил, как Дин благодарно провел по капоту, идя к дому.

\- Элен идет в гостевую комнату, а вы, парни, спите на диване, - тяжелым голосом произнес Бобби. – Завтра поедем в «Дом у дороги».

Дин резко поднял голову.

\- В «Дом у дороги»?

Элен кивнула и прислонилась к заставленной книгами полке.

\- Ты спал. Мы съездим обратно. Проверим охотников.

Дин посмотрел на Сэма, потом на Бобби.

\- Мы, эээ…

\- Не беспокойся, Дин, - сказал Сэм. – Мы быстро. Никто не заметит. Они даже не знают, что мы здесь.

\- Кто? – Элен свела брови.

Дин и Сэм переглянулись. 

\- Парни должны залечь на дно, - объяснил Бобби после десятисекундного молчания. – Возможно, их ищут охотники.

\- Да, но, – Элен отодвинулась от полки, – ты и Дин бывали там раньше. Откуда вы знаете…

\- Это другое, - Бобби посмотрел на Сэма и опустил взгляд.

\- Почему?

\- Элен, я, эээ… - начал Сэм.

\- «Почему» сейчас не так важно, – прервал его Дин. – Мы едем с вами, закапываем тела, а потом идем своей дорогой.

Элен подняла бровь, обратив внимание на тон Дина.

Бобби посмотрел на Сэма и заметил, как тот опустил взгляд, как едва заметно подергивалась его щека. Бобби знал, Сэм хотел рассказать Элен о том, что случилось, пока он был одержим, но все же промолчал.

Дин повернулся к дивану - убрать подушки и разложить кровать, но, наклонившись, наклонившись, с трудом удержал равновесие, лицо исказилось гримасой боли.

\- Дин? – Бобби шагнул вперед. – Опять видение?

\- Что? – взгляд Сэма метался между Дином и Бобби.

\- Нет, - хриплым от усилий голосом ответил Дин. – Просто… просто голова кружится. Есть аспирин, Бобби?

Бобби кивнул.

\- Помоги ему разложить кровать, Сэм.

\- Дин, у тебя были видения? – стоя как вкопанный, спросил Сэм.

Дин вздохнул и сбросил с плеч кожаную куртку. Элен ушла на кухню.

\- Типа того, - ответил Дин, кидая на пол диванную подушку.

\- Так мы тебя нашли, Сэм, - оповестил его Бобби.

\- Сработало, - выдохнул Сэм, хватая с дивана другую подушку. – Тебе его послал Энди.

\- Ну, не завидую я тебе, чувак, - Дин помотал головой. – Эта хрень чуть не расколола мне башку пополам.

Сэм разложил диван и отошел на шаг. Его губы изогнулись в печальной улыбке.

\- Да. Надеюсь, что вроде как если желтоглазый демон мертв… ну, знаешь, и они тоже исчезли.

Дин тяжело повалился на кровать и поднял взгляд на Бобби.

\- Аспирин?

\- С радостью.

Бобби развернулся и чуть не сшиб Элен, которая принесла пакет льда, чистые тряпки, бинты и упаковку ибупрофена.

\- Я все сделаю, - сказала она Бобби. – Отдохни.

Сэм устало сел на кровать, так близко к брату, что их плечи соприкоснулись. Дин закрыл глаза и позволил Элен осторожно очистить от крови и забинтовать рану на его голове. Когда он вздрогнул, Элен сжала губы.

Бобби и со своего места видел, что порез нужно было зашить, но Элен просто прилепила несколько пластырей-бабочек. Закончив, она протянула Дину пакет со льдом, четыре таблетки и стакан воды.

\- Вы, парни, хорошо поработали сегодня, - тихо сказала она. – Ваш отец бы… - нет, он гордился вами.

Дин прижал лед ко лбу и посмотрел на нее.

\- Ты видела его?

Воспоминания заставили Элен грустно улыбнуться.

\- Да. Да, я видела его.

\- Он спас нас, - сказал Дин.

\- Нет, Дин. – Элен покачала головой. – Ты спас, - она окинула взглядом обоих братьев. – Вы двое спасли.

Она подняла руку, чтобы коснуться лица Дина, но остановилась на полпути, повернулась с легкой улыбкой и вышла из комнаты.

\- Ты еще здесь? – спросил Дин у Бобби и устало моргнул, глядя на него мутным взглядом.

\- Уже ухожу, - ответил Бобби. Сэм растянулся на кровати, уложив руки на груди. Дин заметил, как Бобби вдруг нахмурился, и оглянулся на Сэма. Бобби видел, как едва уловимая дрожь пробежала по коже Дина.

\- Перевернись, приятель, - проворчал добродушно Дин, чтобы заставить Сэма лечь на бок. Не отзеркаливать ту позу, в которой лежал мертвым.

Дин сбросил ботинки и улегся на боку рядом с Сэмом.

Бобби увидел, как Сэм расслабился, и их с Дином спины соприкоснулись. Складка боли у брови Дина разгладилась, и через некоторое время он вроде бы заснул. Бобби кивнул. Может быть, они выберутся из этого. Может быть, все закончится благополучно. Но Сэм умер, а Дин собирался умереть.

Бобби почувствовал, как страх растекается волной по всему пути через коридор в спальню.

***  
Дождь начался с низкого раската грома, вскоре после того, как они заправили Импалу и Дин сел за руль. День стал по-вечернему темным, и дождь барабанил стаккато по металлической крыше. Дин включил дворники, отстукивая пальцами в такт Kansas «Angels Have Fallen».

Он чувствовал себя хорошо. Даже лучше, чем просто хорошо. Он чувствовал себя… потрясающе. Видел каждую каплю, что падала на лобовое стекло Импалы. Считал каждое движение дворников как собственное сердце. Как сердце Сэма. Сэм был живым, а тот желтоглазый ублюдок - мертвым.

Дин был счастлив.

\- О господи, - выдохнула Элен с заднего сиденья, когда Дин остановил машину перед пепелищем, которое когда-то было ее домом. – Он еще горел, когда я ушла, я…

Она замолчала, мрачно глядя на руины «Дома у дороги».

\- Здесь… есть тела? – тихо спросил Сэм.

Дин кивнул. _Будет полным отстоем хоронить в такой дождь…_

\- Думаю, нам надо, ну, не знаю, позвонить куда-нибудь? Сказать кому-нибудь? – спросил сидящий рядом с Элен Сэм, его голос звучал удивительно юно.

\- Эти парни всю свою жизнь пытались остаться незамеченными, - вздохнула Элен. – Я даже не знаю, кто все…

\- Просто кажется неправильным, что…

\- Мы не можем просто оставить их здесь, Сэм, - отрезал Дин.

\- Я знаю, - Сэм взглянул на него. – Я знаю…это просто…

Он оборвал себя на полуслове.

Дин некоторое время наблюдал за ним в зеркало заднего вида.

\- Нужно будет заняться разговорами с родственниками… полицией… страховками… - вместо Сэма ответила Элен и провела рукой по лицу. – Не горю желанием.

\- Ну, дождь, по всей видимости, не собирается униматься, - проворчал Бобби, смотря в лобовое стекло. – Давайте приступим.

Дин вылез из машины, и дождь тут же промочил его синюю куртку и черно-коричневую фланелевую рубашку под ней. Он подошел к брату, который уже стоял у багажника, и взял у него одну из двух лопат.

Сэм отбросил влажные волосы со лба и поднял взгляд, Дин сразу же увидел тьму, спрятанную в его глазах. Он вопросительно дернул головой, но Сэм сжал губы в тонкую линию и кивнул в сторону «Дома у дороги», ясно давая понять: «Позже».

Они присоединились к Бобби, чтобы убрать прогоревшие доски со скелетов. Дин не позволял себе думать, кого они откапывают, прогонял мысли, что среди этих тел было то, что принадлежало единственному человеку, который мог бы помочь ему найти Сэма. Дин старался не вспоминать, что они прикончили желтоглазого ублюдка, опоздав на день, чтобы спасти этих охотников. Он просто двигался. Смаргивал воду с ресниц, а, когда дождь усилился, стряхивал ее с волос и из ушей. И снова продолжал копать. Сэм был здесь, рядом с ним. Только это и казалось важным. Сэм был здесь.

Пока они откапывали останки из-под золы, Элен медленно ходила среди скелетов, укрывшись большим непромокаемым плащом Бобби. Она собирала предметы, по которым можно было опознать тела, и на ходу записывала пометки в маленькую записную книжку. Дин пытался не обращать на нее внимания, не смотреть, что она делает. Он старался не думать о тех единственных вещах, по которым могли бы опознать его – золотистый амулет, никогда не покидающий его шею, и серебряное кольцо на правой руке.

Элен вдруг резко остановилась, Дин заметил это и бросил на землю обгорелые остатки опорной балки.

\- Дин, - сдавленный голос Сэма привлек его внимание. – Это… Я думаю, это Эш.

Дин опустил взгляд на тело в ногах Элен, вывернутое в неестественной позе. И узнал часы на запястье скелета.

Присев, Элен осторожно сняла часы с руки Эша. Потом встала, сунув записную книжку в карман, и сбросила с себя плащ. Она расстроенным взглядом обвела разрушенный бар, каштановые волосы быстро облепили ее лицо, дождь скатывался дорожками слез по щекам.

\- Парни! – крикнул Бобби сквозь дождь. – Заканчивайте там.

Бобби подошел к Элен, аккуратно вывел ее из остова зала к Импале, по пути кивнув Дину и Сэму.

\- Давай, Сэм, - кивнув Бобби в ответ, сказал Дин, без слов побуждая Сэма помочь ему перенести тело из строения на пустую стоянку. Он знал, что они могли бы вырыть могилу для Эша на том же месте — там он был бы дома.

\- Ты собираешься просто…

\- Что? – Дин недоуменно посмотрел на Сэма. – Похоронить его? Да.

\- Но… без слов и всего прочего? Мы знали этого парня, чувак.

Дин моргнул, потирая пластыри-бабочки на лбу.

\- Мы вернемся, Сэм. Обозначим место.

\- Ну да, это достойно нас, - проворчал Сэм.

\- Что с тобой?

\- Не знаю, - Сэм дернул головой, мокрые волосы прилипли к щекам, и он откинул непослушные пряди назад. – Просто это кажется… неправильным. Все это.

Дин выпрямился.

\- Что именно?

Капли дождя упали с его ресниц, когда он поднял глаза на брата.

\- Все, - Сэм развел руками. Его губы слегка подрагивали, он посмотрел на Дина взглядом, полным неуверенности. – Я…

\- С тобой не происходит что-то неправильное, - Дин подошел к нему ближе и продолжил тихим спокойным тоном, как в детстве когда успокаивал брата. – Ты – просто ты. Ты вернулся…не неправильным.

Сэм посмотрел Дину в глаза.

\- Откуда тебе знать?

\- Потому что я знаю тебя! - Дин повысил голос, указывая в Сэмову грудь. – Я знаю тебя, Сэм. Знаю тебя лучше, чем кого-либо!

Сэм сглотнул, отводя глаза, и Дин схватил его за руку, разворачивая к себе лицом.

\- Эй! – прокричал он сквозь дождь. – ЭЙ! Послушай меня! Ты мой брат, Сэмми. Мы – все, что у нас есть. Это не изменилось.

Сэм сжал губы и кивнул.

Дин отпустил его руку и повернулся к телу Эша.

\- Кроме того, - проворчал он, – это была часть сделки.

Курок дробовика щелкнул, пресекая возражения Сэма. Дин резко выпрямился, а Сэм поднял руки в воздух.

\- Где она?

Неподалеку стоял мужчина с черными глазами-щелями на сильно загорелом лице, одетый в кожу и джинсу. Длинные черные волосы незнакомца были стянуты во влажный хвост. Он низко держал дробовик, глядя при этом на Дина и Сэма. Вода скатывалась по его лицу и падала с подбородка.

\- Э… кто? – Дин уклонился от прямого ответа.

\- Элен Харвелл, - ответил мужчина. – Женщина, которая заправляла этим заведением.

\- Она в машине, - сказал Сэм и махнул рукой в сторону Импалы, отчего капли воды разлетелись в стороны.

\- Что здесь произошло?

Фраза прозвучала резко, по-командному. Винчестерам с детства был знаком тон бывшего военного.

\- Кто ты? – вопросом на вопрос ответил Дин.

\- Гриффин? – голос Бобби прорвался сквозь шум дождя.

\- Бобби? 

\- Какого черта ты здесь делаешь?

Бобби, переступив обугленные руины «Дома у дороги», приближался к мужчине с дробовиком. Дин и Сэм, наблюдая за Бобби, медленно опустили руки.

\- Нужна помощь на охоте, - Гриффин медленно опустил дробовик. Прищурив правый глаз, он вглядывался в Бобби сквозь завесу дождя. – Какого хрена тут произошло, Бобби?

\- Демон, - сказал Бобби. – Убил их всех.

\- Элен? Джо?

\- С ними все хорошо. Джо уехала пару месяцев назад. Элен…

\- Я здесь, - их внимание привлек голос Элен, вошедшей сквозь остатки дверного проема.

Охотник бросил дробовик.

\- Всё…? Все? – голос Гриффина стал тише, взгляд скользил по обугленному остову.

Дин поднял бровь, переглянувшись с Сэмом.

\- Почти, - отбросив за плечи намокшие пряди волос, Элен покосилась на остатки бара и Винчестеров. – Они на нашей стороне, Грифф.

Взгляд темных глаз Гриффина метнулся с фигуры Элен на Дина, черты лица мгновенно ужесточились. Дин спрятал свои эмоции и уставился на Гриффина с равным вызовом.

\- Мне они не нравятся, - объявил Гриффин, удерживая взгляд на Дине.

\- Ну, мы тогда соберем свои игрушки и пойдем домой, - проворчал Дин.

\- Дин, - тихо упрекнул Бобби.

\- Что ты здесь делаешь? – спросила Элен, стирая дождевые капли с глаз.

Дин видел, что она начинает дрожать. Им нужно было скорее закончить с раскопками и уезжать.

\- Ищу помощь, – ответил Гриффин, бросив взгляд на Элен. – Мне нужен Эш.

Элен опустила голову, и Дин шагнул вперед.

\- Послушай, приятель… - начал он.

\- Эй, - отрезал Гриффин. – Не думай, что это я с тобой разговариваю.

Дин резко остановился, сжав челюсти.

\- Ну а я с тобой.

Он почувствовал, как Сэм позади него подошел ближе.

\- Здесь произошло кое-что очень дерьмовое, старик. Эш… Эш погиб. Много охотников погибло.

Дин удивленно моргнул, заметив, как после его слов загорелая кожа Гриффина побледнела. 

\- Эш погиб? – Гриффин сделал шаг назад.

\- Демоны сожгли это место до основания, - тихо сказал Сэм. – Элен повезло выбраться живой.

Гриффин потер лицо рукой со шрамом, смахивая воду. На пальце виднелось серебряное кольцо, похожее на Диново. Он посмотрел на Элен, проведя рукой по темным волосам, и развернулся.

\- Грифф, постой! – позвала Элен, потянувшись к нему. – Мы все еще можем тебе помочь.

Гриффин полуобернулся на нее, не встречаясь глазами.

\- Нет, вы не можете.

Бобби встал за Элен.

\- Зачем тебе нужен был Эш?

Гриффин кинул на него взгляд и ответил:

\- Мне нужно найти дархара.

Дин оглянулся на Сэма, тот пожал плечами, сжав губы.

\- Кельтский дух? – спросил Бобби.

Гриффин кивнул.

\- Зачем ты связался с ними? – Бобби покачал головой, капли дождя стройным потоком полетели с козырька его кепки. – Плохие новости, Грифф.

Гриффин повернулся лицом к Бобби.

\- Мне нужен только один.

\- Ах, один, слышал, Бобби, - сказал Дин. – Ему нужен всего один.

\- Дин, - предостерегающе позвал Сэм.

Гриффин медленно обошел Элен и Бобби и оказался прямо перед Дином.

Дин не шевелился, только смаргивал дождь с лица и сверлил Гриффина тяжелым взглядом. У него внезапно зачесались руки ударить что-нибудь, и очень сильно. Бессмысленно долбить, пока ладони не окрасятся кровью, а легкие не станут гореть так сильно, что он просто не сможет поднять руки.

Гриффин показался ему хорошим вариантом для этой цели.

\- Грифф, - позвал Бобби, пытаясь разрядить ситуацию, и Дин заметил это.

Он и Гриффин стояли нога к ноге, глядя друг на друга злыми глазами. Дин почувствовал, как пальцы незнакомца хрустнули, и сжал руки в кулаки.

\- Почему именно этот? – спросил Бобби.

Не отрывая от Дина взгляда, Гриффин ответил:

\- Он забрал у меня брата.

Дин похолодел. Пустота в голосе Гриффина сказала больше, чем любой переполненный болью крик. 

\- Мне жаль слышать это…

\- Да, ладно, - Гриффин отвернулся от Дина и посмотрел на Бобби. – Я пришел не за вашей жалостью. Я пришел за помощью в поиске этого сукина сына.

Сказав это, он развернулся и зашагал туда, откуда пришел.

\- Грифф, не уходи, - сказала Элен. – Мы все еще можем помочь.

Она схватила мужчину за предплечье. Дин встал позади нее.

\- Как? – Гриффин приближался к Элен, вынуждая ее отступать назад, пока она не уперлась спиной в грудь Дина. – Эш был единственным, кто мог найти этих чертовых тварей. В противном случае, это удача. Или наживка. А теперь Бэка нет…

\- Подожди, он… он убил его? Твоего брата? – спросил Дин, положив руки на плечи Элен, он чувствовал, как она дрожит под слоями мокрой одежды.

Гриффин поднял мрачный взгляд на Дина.

\- Дархары не убивают. Они разрушают. Отравляют. Уничтожают. Бэк был еще ребенком… Он был моей ответственностью.

Дин сглотнул.

\- Мы найдем его.

\- Дин, - позвали хором Сэм и Бобби.

Дин не слушал их.

\- Да ладно, - усмехнулся Гриффин.

\- Мой брат и я… мы можем найти его. Поможем убить.

Гриффин схватил дробовик и наклонился вплотную к мокрому лицу Дина, сверля его темным и опасным взглядом.

\- Я не хочу убивать его, мальчик. Я хочу уничтожить его.

\- С этим мы тоже можем помочь. - Дин повел плечом.

\- Вы кто такие?

Дин посмотрел на Бобби.

\- Мы охотники. И уже давно занимаемся этим.

\- Лучше бы вам быть чертовски хорошими в этом деле, если так говорите, - Гриффин отодвинулся от Дина.

\- Так и есть, - Дин отвернулся от Бобби, целенаправленно игнорируя его предупреждающий взгляд. 

Гриффин секундой дольше задержался на Дине. С черного хвоста охотника падали капли дождя.

\- Прекрасно. Будьте в баре «Круг Т» через три часа.

Бобби устало кивнул.

Когда Гриффин ушел прочь, Элен через плечо оглянулась на Дина.

\- Это было мило с твоей стороны, - сказала она. – Гриффин уж точно не… обаяшка.

Дин покосился на Сэма.

\- Ну, я что сказал, то и имел в виду. У нас есть дело.

\- Дин, ты и понятия не имеешь, что сейчас сделал, - проворчал Бобби. – Ты хотя бы знаешь, что такое дархар?

Дин пожал плечами.

\- Кельтский дух. Ты сам сказал только что.

Элен отошла от них, запустив руки в мокрые волосы.

Дин перевел взгляд с Бобби на Элен и обратно и вопросительно развел руки. 

\- Что, Бобби?

\- Дархар забирает младшего из клана, - сказал Бобби, посмотрев на Сэма.

Дин слегка наклонил голову, и Бобби вновь взглянул на него. 

\- Они забирают их и отравляют. Некоторые легенды гласят, что их обращают против семьи, а другие… что просто отравляют.

\- Почему младших? – спросил Сэм.

Бобби снял кепку и, потерев лоб, надел обратно. 

\- Потому что младший – сердце семьи.

Дин бросил взгляд на Сэма. _Не теперь… не снова._

\- Я поеду искать Джо, - вдруг сказала Элен, и трое мужчин одновременно посмотрели на нее. Та все еще неподвижно глядела на тело Эша. – Она захочет услышать об этом от меня. К тому же, мне нужна ее помочь со всем этим… бардаком. Вы говорили, она в Дулуте?

Сэм кивнул.

Дин покосился на Сэма, тот помотал головой. Дин коротко кивнул в ответ. Сэм не говорил ей о том, что случилось в Дулуте.

\- Она там работает в баре, - сказал Дин. – Тебя подвезти?

\- Я уже договорилась об этом, - сказала Элен. Она посмотрела на Дина, потом на Бобби. – Позаботьтесь о нем.

Дин непонимающе моргнул, потом понял, что она говорила об Эше.

\- Конечно, - ответил Бобби.

Элен вышла из разрушенного здания. Дин смотрел в темноту. Несколько секунд спустя он увидел, как большой черный грузовик с очень знакомыми очертаниями отъехал в сторону города, и предположил, что она напросилась в попутчики к Гриффину.

\- Давайте закончим здесь, - проворчал Бобби, капли дождя стекали с его бороды. Он подошел к телу Эша, и вместе с Дином они подняли невесомые останки и вынесли их из сгоревшего бара.

Торопливо копая могилу вместе с Бобби, Дин и не заметил, что Сэма не было поблизости, и понял это только когда они забросали землей сырую яму. Он оглянулся через плечо, ища взглядом брата: Сэм стоял там, где он его оставил - мрачно пялился в пространство, в то место, где когда-то был бильярдный стол. Дин оставил Бобби у могилы и поплелся к Сэму.

\- В чем дело?

\- Почему ты согласился на эту работу, Дин?

Эмоции в глазах Сэма ранили Дина. Он неосознанно положил грязную ладонь на грудь, как будто удерживая на месте свое сердце. Дин помнил, что видел такое выражение лица у Сэма раньше. Однажды. _Пообещай мне… что сделаешь это… только ты сможешь…_

\- Парню нужна была помощь, - сказал Дин. – Это наша работа.

\- Нет, - Сэм помотал головой, дождь брызнул с кончиков волос. – Уже нет.

\- О чем ты говоришь, Сэм?

\- Все закончилось, Дин, - Сэм развел руки. – Ведь правда? Разве не должно было закончиться? Он мертв. Ты убил его.

\- Сэм…

\- Отец освободился. Этот желтоглазый сукин сын мертв. Мы… То есть, ты…

Дин видел, как тяжело вздымалась грудь Сэма, как дрожали его губы.

\- Сэм, ты был там. Ты видел, сколько демонов…

\- Но это не демон, Дин! - прокричал Сэм, вставая лицом к лицу с Дином. – Это что-то совсем другое. Ты просто… пустился на охоту из-за того, что…

\- Из-за того, что оно забрало его брата, - тихо сказал Дин.

Сэм сглотнул.

\- Ты не можешь спасти всех, Дин. У тебя только одна душа.

Чувствуя, как воздух покидает тело, Дин сморгнул дождь с ресниц и посмотрел на Сэма.

Бобби подошел к братьям.

\- Вы, парни, готовы убраться отсюда?

Они не шелохнулись. Губы Сэма дрожали, а в глазах блестели слезы. Дин, продолжая смотреть на брата, крепко сжал зубы.

Бобби вздохнул.

\- Не знаю, что такое с вами, но мне становится не по себе, - продолжил он, переводя взгляд то на Сэма, то на Дина в попытке отвлечь их внимание друг от друга.

Не проронив ни слова, Дин ушел к машине. Он забрался внутрь и поморщился: кожаная обивка сидений промокнет от их одежды. Ничего не говоря, он сделал мысленную заметку при первой удачной возможности осмотреть Импалу. Только что они похоронили друга.

Бобби показал им, как проехать к бару «Circle T». Они зарегистрировались в мотеле в двух кварталах от бара, чтобы согреться и переодеться в сухое. Когда Сэм мылся в душе, Бобби с тяжелым взглядом переступил порог их номера.

Дин решительно игнорировал его, по кругу переключая все пять каналов, которые показывал телевизор в мотеле. Пластыри со лба смыло дождем, и Дин аккуратно потер незащищенный порез.

\- Он не такой, как ты, Дин, - вдруг начал Бобби, засунув руки в карманы джинсов и облокотившись о дверь их номера. Фоном его словам шумела вода в душе.

\- Кто, Гриффин?

\- Сэм.

Дин резко глянул на Бобби.

\- Я знаю.

\- Не думаю, что ты знаешь.

Дин сел на кровати, забыв про пульт.

\- Ты о чем, Бобби?

\- Не думай, что я забыл, мальчик, - его голос стал тише. – Джейк не просто убил Сэма тем ножом, - Бобби шагнул ближе.. – Ты продал душу, Дин. Не думай, что я не замечаю, как это преследует тебя.

\- Я в порядке, Бобби.

Звуки душа в ванной затихли.

Дин подался вперед.

\- И никакие заморочки Сэма не испортят это.

\- И как долго ты будешь в порядке? – прошептал в ответ Бобби, разведя руками.

Дин посмотрел на дверь в ванную, потом снова взглянул на Бобби.

\- Один год.

Из ванной, завернутый в полотенце, вышел Сэм и, кивнув Бобби, отправился к своей сумке. Бобби вздохнул, снова оперевшись на дверь.

\- Шевелись, принцесса, - сказал Дин, поднимаясь. Он обернулся и продолжил: - У нас охотник…

Когда он увидел фиолетовый шрам, идущий вдоль позвоночника Сэма, слова застряли в глотке. Это подтверждало, что Сэм действительно умер, это не было сном, это не прошло без следа. Дину вдруг стало трудно дышать, удары собственного сердца казались такими громкими, будто их слышно в соседней комнате. Он сжал руки в кулаки, пытаясь овладеть собой, втянуть воздух в легкие.

Сэм обернулся на него в резко обрушившейся тишине.

\- Что охотник?

Дин почувствовал, что проигрывает свою битву. Тело предавало его. В уголках глаз плясали темные точки, голова кружилась. Чувствуя, как над верхней губой выступает пот, а в животе начинается слабая дрожь, он посмотрел на Сэма.

\- Дин? – Сэм повернулся полностью, внимательно всматриваясь в лицо Дина.

 _Думаю, только это я и делаю… Подвожу тех, кого люблю…_ Дин отступил назад, втягивая воздух сквозь зубы. Он заметил, как Бобби приближался к нему, сдвинув брови. Ему нужно было наружу, наружу, _наружу_.

Дин схватил Бобби за ворот рубашки и оттолкнул в сторону, потом с грохотом открыл дверь, слыша, как Сэм зовет его по имени. Но все же вырвался из клаустрофобии мотельной комнаты в относительную безопасность дождя.

Только оказавшись на улице и почувствовав, как холодный ливень бьет по лицу и телу, он смог снова вдохнуть. Шум дождя по земле эхом вторил крику, наполнившему его душу в тот миг, когда в Колд Оаке Сэм неуклюже упал в его руки. Крику, который не прекратился, когда Сэм снова задышал. Крику, который становился только громче, пока его время медленно утекало.

***  
\- Бобби, - позвал Сэм, когда за Дином захлопнулась хлипкая дверь. – Что с ним случилось, пока я… меня не было?

Бобби выглянул в окно и покачал головой.

\- Одевайся, Сэм.

\- Расскажи, - надавил Сэм сквозь сжатые зубы.

Бобби опустил глаза.

\- Все было…плохо.

Сэм одевался, не отрывая взгляда от спины Бобби и жаждая продолжения.

\- Сэм, - Бобби сглотнул и повернулся к нему. - Тебе лучше поговорить об этом с братом.

\- Он не будет об этом говорить, - проворчал Сэм, надевая куртку.

\- А ты и не пытался, - отметил Бобби, берясь за ручку двери. – Он… Все было плохо, Сэм.

\- Бобби, - позвал тот, останавливая старшего мужчину. Бобби оглянулся через плечо. – Думаешь, я, правда, вернулся… не тем, кем был?

Бобби отпустил дверную ручку, провел рукой по лицу и бороде, подошел к Сэму, глядя прямо ему в глаза и положил руку на его плечо, неосознанно принимая ту же позу, в которой видел Гриффина и Дина этой ночью.

\- Сэм, - хрипловатым голосом начал Бобби. – Ты Винчестер. Такой ты или нет, это все еще ты. Ты не какой-нибудь бездушный зомби или гибрид зла. Ты целый. Твой брат в этом уверен.

Сэм сглотнул, уткнувшись взглядом в свои руки.

\- Я вытащу его из этого, - прошептал он.

\- Ну, - Бобби убрал руку с Сэмова плеча. – Если кто-то и сможет, то это ты.

Сэм поднял уголок губ в благодарной полуулыбке.

Они вышли из номера и сели в Импалу к Дину. Сэм бросил взгляд на брата в зеркало заднего вида и немного расслабился, когда взгляд зеленых глаз Дина встретился с его. Оба были спокойны, пусть не на самом деле счастливы, но и не сломлены опустошением. Сэм надеялся, что еще нескоро забудет этот взгляд. Они ехали к «Кругу Т» в дружелюбной тишине. Когда они оказались на месте, Дин заглушил машину и посмотрел на вход в бар.

\- Что ты знаешь об этом парне, Бобби? – спросил Дин.

\- Гриффин и Бэк не росли охотниками, как вы, ребята, - сказал Бобби, оглядываясь через плечо на Сэма. – Жену у Гриффина около десяти лет назад отнял мстительный дух. Бэк, думаю, еще учился в старших классах. Тогда они и узнали о монстрах.

\- Как думаешь, он знает Стива Ванделла? – спросил Дин, не отводя взгляда от дверей.

\- Они общались в разных кругах, если ты об этом, - ответил Бобби. – Грифф и Бэк оставались самими собой.

\- Они были близки? – спросил Сэм, наблюдая за парой человек, спешивших в бар укрыться от дождя.

Бобби бросил короткий взгляд на Дина.

\- Они были братьями.

После этих слов Дин оставил машину и пошел ко входу.

Сэм поспешил за ним - не хотел выпускать его из поля зрения. Он видел, каким бледным стал Дин, видел пугающий страх, скользнувший по его лицу в мотеле. Сэму нужно было быть рядом.

\- Гриффин, - Дин подошел к столу, за которым сидел темнокожий мужчина.

В тусклом свете бара, без завесы дождя, затмевающей взор, Сэм увидел на лице Гриффина длинный шрам, который немного сморщивал правый глаз. На правом ухе висела длинная серебряная серьга. Гриффин поднял взгляд темных глаз на Дина и кивнул в сторону пустых стульев.

Дин подал знак официантке и сел, продолжая наблюдать за Гриффином. А Сэм посматривал на Дина. Через пару секунд к ним присоединился Бобби.

\- Элен сказала мне, что вы уже долго охотитесь на нечисть, - сказал Гриффин, разглядывая Дина.

\- Она в порядке? - спросил Дин, пропустив мимо ушей вопрос Гриффина.

\- Села в автобус на Дулут примерно час назад, - ответил тот.

Дин опустил глаза, и Сэм заметил, как немного расслабились его плечи.

\- Да, - сказал Дин.

\- Что - да? - Гриффин кивнул официантке, когда она предложила ему еще пива.

Дин заказал пива и сэндвичей для остальных.

\- Да, мы уже долго этим занимаемся.

\- И даже боролись с дархаром?

Дин мотнул головой.

\- Тогда откуда ты знаешь, что вы можете мне помочь?

Сэм услышал, как скрипнула спинка стула, на котором сидел Бобби. Сэм не отрывал взгляд от Дина: когда брат облокотился о стол, Сэм посмотрел на его ладони.

\- Потому что мы уничтожили достаточно других сукиных детей и все еще держимся на ногах, - произнес он угрожающим тоном.

\- Уверен, что так, - сказал Гриффин, приподняв бровь.

Дин кинул на него беглый взгляд.

Сэм откинулся назад, ожидая очередной разборки.

\- Оборотни?

\- Впервые в четырнадцать, - ответил Дин.

\- Призраки?

\- Слишком долго считать.

\- Вампиры?

Дин посмеялся, бросив косой взгляд на Сэма.

\- Ага.

Сэм улыбнулся ему, вспоминая охоту. Может, они и не знали о существовании вампиров до прошлого года, но это не остановило их от того, чтобы справиться с ситуацией.

Дин продолжил:

\- А еще вендиго, адские псы, дэйвы, штрига…

\- Демоны? - прервал Гриффин.

Дин опустил взгляд.

\- Больше, чем я хотел бы помнить, - тихо ответил он. - Как я сказал, мы все еще держимся на ногах. 

Гриффин посмотрел на рану на лбу Дина.

\- Едва.

Дин скосил взгляд на шрам на лице Гриффина.

\- Ты не во время бритья порезался.

Губы Гриффина изогнулись в печальной усмешке.

\- Наверное, ты мне все-таки нравишься.

\- Ух ты, - Дин поднял бровь, – думаю, я буду снизу.

\- Если вы закончили строить глазки, - Бобби подался вперед. – То, может быть, поговорим об охоте?

Взгляд Гриффина остановился на Сэме.

\- Что насчет тебя, умник? 

\- Меня? – Сэм попытался сделать такое же равнодушное выражение лица, как и у Дина, но не так хорошо умел маскировать эмоции.

\- Такой же задира, как и твой брат?

\- Может постоять за себя, - заговорил Дин.

\- Я не к тебе обращался, - Гриффин холодно посмотрел на Дина.

Сэм открыл было рот, но Дин опять наклонился, пресекая его ответ громким ударом бутылки о стол. Пивная кружка Гриффина покачнулась и зазвенела. Гриффин быстро схватил стеклянную тару, не давая ей упасть, и вернул взгляд на Дина.

\- Слушай, - отрезал Дин, - нас ждет охота и на своих демонов, приятель. Если не нужна наша помощь – прекрасно. Будем заниматься своим делом.

\- Я этого не говорил.

\- Тогда заканчивай допрос с пристрастием, - огрызнулся Дин. – Если я говорю, что с моим братом все прекрасно, значит, с ним все прекрасно. Он знает свое дело.

Сэм почувствовал, как непроизвольно напряглись плечи. Что-то сжалось в груди, слова Дина неожиданно вызвали в нем воспоминания… Воспоминания о голосе Дина, дрожащем одновременно от отрицания и успокоения. _«Все не так плохо… эй, эй, все совсем не так плохо, правда… мы подлатаем тебя, ладно? Я позабочусь о тебе…я держу тебя…это ведь моя работа, так?..»_

\- Сэм?

Сэм встряхнулся и поднял взгляд на Дина.

\- Что?

\- Все хорошо? Ты как будто… вырубился на секунду.

Дин вглядывался в его лицо.

Сэм сглотнул и посмотрел на Дина. Он все еще чувствовал его ладони на своем лице, руки, обнимающие его, парализующий холод, который шел от середины тела, затягивающий его в такую беспросветную тьму, из которой, казалось, не выбраться.

\- Сэмми? – в голосе Дина появились требовательные нотки.

\- Я в порядке, - ответил Сэм. Он посмотрел Дину в глаза, потом перевел взгляд на Гриффина. – Когда ты в последний раз видел дархара?

Гриффин окинул его холодным взглядом.

Сэм спокойно ждал ответа.

Гриффин посмотрел на Бобби, потом на Дина, который уже отвернулся от Сэма и крутил в руках пивную бутылку.

\- Три дня назад, - сказал он. – После того, как он забрал Бэка.

\- В каком смысле… забрал его? – Сэм вопросительно вскинул брови.

\- Дархары думают только о боли. Вызывают ее, питаются ей, - Гриффин наклонил кружку и посмотрел на дно сквозь янтарную жидкость. – Не обязательно это физическая боль.

Он замолчал на мгновение, потом, сделав глубокий вдох, расправил плечи.

\- Он схватил Бэка прямо у меня на глазах. Я был всего в пяти футах.

Сэм заметил, как Дин до побелевших костяшек сжал пивную бутылку.

\- Яд в когтях… похоже на банши, - он посмотрел на Дина. – Тебе когда-нибудь попадались?

Дин сжал губы и кивнул.

\- Один раз.

\- Ну, дархары, э-э-э, похожи на них.

\- Но банши буквально уносят прочь своих жертв, - с нажимом сказал Сэм. Он чувствовал, что Гриффин что-то скрывает, слышал несказанные им слова. – Дархар не утащил Бэка в логово, так?

Дин поднял голову, посмотрел на Сэма, потом на Гриффина, ожидая ответа.

\- Нет, - проворчал Гриффин. – Яд действует быстро. Я видел, как он отравлял брата… его так трясло. Я не знал, что…

\- Вереск, - вставил Бобби.

\- Чего?

\- Вереск – да, он ядовит. Ты будешь слабым как собака, но он поборет яд дархара.

\- Чувак, тебе бы книги писать, - проворчал Дин, в изумлении качнув головой.

Сэм наблюдал за Гриффином. Помрачневшее настроение охотника можно было понять – найти ответ после того, как…

\- Ты убил его, да? – тихо спросил Сэм.

Дин замер и посмотрел на Гриффина. Сэм был уверен, Дин ждет отрицательного ответа.

\- Яд отравляет жертв, пока от них ничего не останется – пока они не забудут себя, окружающих, пока не станут пусты, безумны, жестоки.

Гриффин облизнул губы и поднял кружку.

\- Я сделал то, что мне пришлось, - ответил он и сделал большой глоток пива.

Дин сглотнул и встал, стул с громким скрипом отъехал по деревянному полу. Сэм посмотрел на брата, взгляд которого был устремлен на Гриффина, тот, в свою очередь, таращился в стол. Не говоря ни слова, Дин отошел от них к барной стойке и сел на стул, подавая сигнал бармену. Сэм вздохнул и повернулся к Бобби.

\- Как ты убил дархара?

Гриффин, как и Сэм, в ожидании уставился на Сингера.

\- Я не знаю, как убить его, - ответил Бобби. – Я знаю, как его изгнать…

\- Должно быть, этого достаточно, - сказал Сэм и оглянулся на Дина, который склонился над своим напитком за стойкой.

\- Ни черта, - отрезал Гриффин. – Я хочу, чтобы он сдох.

Сэм поднял бровь.

\- Тогда выясни, как его убить, умник.

Гриффин сжал зубы. Сэм откинулся на спинку стула, положив пальцы на край стола.

\- Насколько я вижу, у тебя нет козырей, - продолжил Сэм. – Ты хочешь прикончить монстра – мы поможем тебе изгнать его. А потом мы с братом идем своей дорогой.

Бобби посмотрел на Сэма и изогнул губы в легкой улыбке. 

\- Что с ним такое? – Гриффин покосился на Дина.

\- С ним все в порядке, - Сэм оглянулся на брата.

_Просто у него другое мнение насчет жертв, чем у тебя…_

Гриффин перевел взгляд на Бобби.

\- Что вам для этого нужно?

\- Ну… «Дом у дороги», наверное, был бы всем необходимым… - Бобби снял кепку и потер лицо.

\- План Б? – Сэм пожал плечами.

\- Нам нужен магазин антикварных книг и аптека, - задумчиво сказал Бобби. – В Небраске не много где можно раздобыть вереск.

\- Как будем… вызывать его?

Гриффин посмотрел на Сэма.

\- Используем тебя как наживку.

\- Черта с два, - послышался мрачный голос справа от Сэма.

Сэм слегка подпрыгнул на месте, потом оглянулся на Дина, который отошел от барной стойки и встал прямо сзади него, оперевшись на одну ногу. Лицо Дина скрывала тень, освещение бара отражалось в его глазах и придавало опасный, дикий вид. Рана на лбу начала сочиться кровью.

\- Он приходит за младшим…

\- Ты не используешь моего брата как наживку, - отрезал Дин.

Гриффин оттолкнулся от стола.

\- Что тогда ты предлагаешь?

\- Бобби? – позвал Дин, не отрывая взгляда от Гриффина.

\- Наверное, ну, есть какое-то заклинание для вызова… - Бобби уклонился от прямого ответа, продолжая настороженно смотреть на Дина.

\- А если нет? – спросил Гриффин. На его подбородке дернулась мышца.

\- Подумаем об этом позже, - вставил Сэм и встал рядом с Дином. – Пошли со мной, приятель.

Дин посмотрел на него.

\- Куда?

\- Подлатаем твою голову, - ответил Сэм, кивнув в сторону туалетов.

Дин в последний раз бросил взгляд на Гриффина и пошел за Сэмом. Они остановились у барной стойки, где Сэм спросил пластыри.

\- Мы не обязаны делать это, ты знаешь, - Сэм сдвинул края раны двумя лейкопластырями, которые бармен нашел для них. Он почувствовал, как Дин напрягся от боли, и сочувственно поморщился, хотя и не сказал ни слова.

\- Я знаю.

\- Тогда почему?

\- Потому что… - Дин вздохнул. – Потому что мы знаем как. Потому что этого бы хотел отец. Потому что это правильно.

\- Потому что ты не знаешь, что еще делать? – предположил Сэм.

Дин обреченно посмотрел на него. У Сэма в горле встал ком.

\- Нам надо с чего-то начинать, Сэм.

\- Старик, у нас только один год, - ответил Сэм, похолодев. – С этого мы и должны начинать.

\- Нет, - Дин мотнул головой и отвернулся. – Мы охотимся на зло. Ты сам это говорил. Тогда, с Гордоном.

Сэм отчетливо помнил лицо Дина в ту минуту, то противоречие, боль, борьбу. Тогда он не понимал, но теперь знал, что Дин тащил на себе неподъемную тяжесть жертвы Джона, удвоенную его последними словами. Ту тяжесть, которую Сэм только начал понимать.

Тяжесть, которую теперь понесет сам.

Дин открыл дверь, оглянулся на Сэма.

\- Когда мы не знаем, что делать, мы делаем свое дело.

Он вышел из бара, оставляя Сэма трястись от беспорядочной смеси страха, гнева и беспомощности.

***  
\- Будет полным отстоем ловить его под таким дождем, - проворчал Дин, когда они ехали следом за черным грузовиком Гриффина среди сырых пшеничных полей милях в пяти от города. – Напомни, почему мы должны это делать на улице?

\- Заклинание изгнания работает только когда внутри круга нет ничего, созданного человеком, - сказал Бобби. В который раз. Когда Дин не хотел что-то делать, он был хуже младенца.

\- А круг должен быть…

\- Пятьдесят ярдов(1) в диаметре, - ответил Сэм. – Как ты умудряешься помнить каждое слово всех возможных песен Led Zeppelin, но когда дело доходит до заклинаний, ты как чистый лист?

Бобби усмехнулся с заднего сиденья.

\- Потому что в Цеппелинах есть смысл, - возразил Дин.

\- Ну так в заклинаниях тоже. И ритуалах, - сказал Сэм.

Дин покачал головой.

\- Нет. Может, они и работают, но смысла в них нет.

\- В чем разница?

Бобби, увлеченный диалогом, прикрыл рот рукой. Он скучал по своим парням. По таким вот обычным.

\- Ты, студент, расскажи мне, - Дин глянул на Сэма.

\- Да запросто, - Сэм закинул руку на спинку сиденья. – Дело в тебе.

\- Чертовски верно, - Дин кивнул. – Стой, что?

\- То, что тебе нравится, имеет смысл. То, что тебе не нравится – полное дерьмо.

\- Неправда, - поморщился Дин.

\- Назови хоть одно заклинание, которое охотно прочтешь вслух.

Дин почесал затылок.

\- Вот об этом я и говорю, - Сэм откинулся обратно на сиденье.

\- Я думаю!

Стоп-сигналы идущего перед ними грузовика отбросили красные блики на их лица. Бобби посмотрел в окно. Сквозь пелену дождя было едва что-то видно. Заклинание изгнания требовало заходящего солнца, и положиться Бобби мог только на часы.

\- Ну, покажем класс, - тихо сказал Дин.

\- Ага, - эхом отозвался Сэм.

Бобби посмотрел на их решительные лица. Братья одновременно открыли двери и вышли под дождь. Бобби сглотнул. Он знал, что не сможет быть с ними рядом весь год. Он знал, что жизнь заведет их по следам демонов. Он знал, что они будут бороться, что они победят, но потом, в конце концов, проиграют. И этот проигрыш ударит сильнее, и отразится на гораздо большем числе людей, чем казалось.

Он вышел из машины. Гриффин стоял рядом с грузовиком, прислонив дробовик с взведенным курком к бедру.

\- Соль намочишь, - между делом бросил ему Дин.

Бобби усмехнулся, когда Гриффин опустил оружие, чтобы дождь не попадал на курок.

\- Давайте разделаемся с ним, - проворчал Гриффин. – С чего начнем?

Бобби указал подбородком в сторону Сэма. Тот подошел к багажнику Импалы и вытащил все необходимое для круга, потом протянул Бобби книгу в кожаной обложке. Бобби кивнул в знак благодарности и отправился в открытое поле. Ноги утопали в вязкой от дождя земле, одежда тут же промокла. Бобби оглянулся и увидел, что Дин настороже и наготове. На мгновение ударило воспоминанием о бледном лице и печальных глазах, но Бобби сморгнул видение.

\- Что? – спросил Дин.

\- Ничего, - Бобби мотнул головой. – Все берем по мешочку и относим на одинаковое расстояние друг от друга, по одной в каждом направлении: север, юг, восток, запад.

\- Что в них? – спросил Гриффин.

\- А какая разница? – ответил Бобби.

Гриффин повел плечом.

\- Никакой, если это сработает.

\- Это поймает духа, - сказал Бобби и бросил по мешочку Сэму, Дину и Гриффину. – Мы делаем ловушку, а потом вызываем его.

Дин взглянул на Сэма, и они разошлись по разные стороны – на восток и запад. Гриффин отправился к югу. Бобби окинул их взглядом и пошел на север. Закончив, они опять собрались в середине круга. Бобби вздохнул.

\- Здесь мы его и увидим, если заклинание стоит уплаченной за него цены, - прошептал он.

\- Если нет, ты знаешь, что нам придется сделать, - мрачно напомнил Гриффин, глядя на Дина.

Бобби заметил, какой взгляд Дин бросил на Гриффина. Бобби знал, что, если ритуал не сработает, Дин тут же схватит Сэма и запихнет его в Импалу прежде, чем Гриффик успеет что-то сделать. Цена, уплаченная Дином, была непомерно выше любого его долга. Когда дело касалось Сэма, риск был только словом из четырех букв.

\- Если это не сработает, и ты возьмешь моего брата, - сказал Дин в тон Гриффину, – я тебя в землю закатаю.

\- Ну да, конечно, - Гриффин отвел взгляд. – Увидим.

\- Парни, выходите из круга, - скомандовал Бобби.

Дин покачал головой.

\- Мы не оставим тебя здесь одного, приятель.

\- Если хотите, чтобы это сработало, - Бобби посмотрел на Дина, – вам придется.

Дин еще раз бросил взгляд на Сэма, и они вышли к краю поля. Бобби вздохнул, вытер дождевые капли с часов и стал отсчитывать движения секундной стрелки в ожидании захода солнца. В 7:08 он начал читать. Изменения в атмосфере едва ли улавливались – никакого драматичного черного солнца или перехода дня в ночь не ощущалось. Тяжелые дождевые облака упорно роняли воду на сырую землю, обливая Бобби, читающего текст ритуала.

_Пожалуйста, пусть это сработает…_

Он закончил читать заклинание. Посмотрел вверх, огляделся вокруг. Тишина. Дархара нет. Ничего нет.

\- Черт побери, - прорычал Гриффин, и Бобби услышал брызги от дробовика, ударившего по земле. – Я знал, что это не сработает. Нам придется ловить на живца.

\- Уйди, я не шучу, - голос Дина был жестким.

Бобби подошел к троице. Дин инстинктивно встал перед Сэмом, его лицо ясно выражало «ненавижу, когда я прав». Сэм смотрел на Гриффина. Более худая фигура брата надежно прикрывала Сэма от старшего охотника.

\- Эй, - крикнул Бобби. – Мы пытались, Грифф.

\- Ну, этого слишком мало, черт побери, - взревел Гриффин. – Я убью эту дрянь, Бобби, слышишь меня?

\- Да, но ты сделаешь это без моего брата, - сказал Дин опасным тоном.

\- Зачем, Дин? – вдруг спросил Сэм. Он схватил Дина за плечо и развернул лицом к себе как раз тогда, когда к ним подошел Бобби.

\- Что? – Дин с недоверием посмотрел на Сэма.

\- Зачем удерживать меня от этого? – Сэм отступил назад, незаметно двигаясь к центру круга. – Почему бы не позволить мне выманить духа, чтобы он изгнал его?

\- С ума сошел? – рыкнул Дин. Он приближался к Сэму и, казалось, не понимал, что тот ведет их к середине круга.

Бобби стоял рядом с Гриффином. Он ощутил, как страх, который исходил от братьев прошлой ночью, кольнул острием, когда Дин, хищно расправив плечи, шел за отступающим Сэмом.

\- Я не позволю тебе этого, Сэм.

\- Почему нет, Дин?! – крикнул Сэм. – Ты сам сказал, что мы выполняем свою работу, когда не знаем, что еще делать.

\- Ну и?

\- Я НЕ ЗНАЮ, ЧТО ЕЩЕ СДЕЛАТЬ, ДИН! – проорал ему Сэм. – Я был мертв. МЕРТВ, чувак! Ты видел, как я умираю.

Бобби заметил, как Дин вздрогнул, будто от удара. Дин, спотыкаясь, шагнул вперед, чтобы расстояние между ними оставалось не больше двух футов.

\- Ты не обязан напоминать мне, Сэм.

\- А может, как раз обязан, - сказал Сэм. Он, вставая спиной к Бобби, обошел брата. Дин развернулся к нему. – Может, мне нужно напомнить тебе о том, как ты месяцами грыз себя за отца. За то, что он сделал для тебя. За его гребаную жертву – а потом ты пошел и сделал в точности то же самое для меня.

\- Я же говорил тебе, Сэмми, - сказал Дин. Он смаргивал с ресниц дождевую воду, губы дрожали. – Ты мой брат. Я должен заботиться о тебе.

\- Например, продать за меня свою душу, так что ли?

\- У меня не было выбора, черт возьми!

\- Нет. Он. Был, - Сэм ткнул в пространство между ними указательным пальцем.

\- Нет, Сэмми, - Дин помотал головой. – Нет. Я сделал то, что должен был, - уверял он, невзначай повторяя ранее сказанное Гриффином.

Бобби посмотрел на Гриффина, почувствовав, как тот замер. Взгляд темных глаз охотника был устремлен на братьев. Он вслушивался в боль, которую Винчестеры ощущали так остро, что даже не замечали никого вокруг.

\- А как, по-твоему, я, а? – Сэм развел руки, с кончиков его пальцев скатились капли дождя. – Какого дьявола я должен делать?

\- Жить, Сэмми! Вот что ты, черт побери, должен делать.

\- А ты умрешь! Ты умрешь и оставишь меня одного, - Сэм сжал руку в кулак и надвинулся на Дина. – И я понятия не имею, что с этим делать. Поэтому я сделаю все, что от меня требуется на этой охоте.

Сэм прошел мимо Дина, на ходу хлопнув его по плечу.

\- Нет, - Дин вцепился в промокшую рубашку Сэма и развернул его к себе. – Я не позволю…

Кулак Сэма появился будто из ниоткуда. Острая сила энергии и боли врезалась в челюсть Дина и отбросила его назад. Он устоял, но Бобби было видно, что удар потряс его. Дин приложил руку к подбородку и мотнул головой, с удивлением глядя на Сэма.

\- Какого хрена?

\- Как-нибудь потом, - проворчал Сэм, перемявшись с одной ноги на другую. Он выжидающе смотрел на Дина, явно бросая ему вызов.

Бобби заметил, что в лице Дина скользнуло что-то похожее на гордость, смешанную с гневом, болью и разочарованием. Пару секунд он был похож на сгоревший предохранитель, который, как подумал Бобби, соединялся с тяжелой огневой мощью.

Дин опустил руку и с низким рыком атаковал Сэма. Он обхватил брата поперек груди и повалил их обоих на землю.

Сэм приземлился с глухим ударом и резким выдохом. Вокруг полетели брызги.

Гриффин, явно собираясь разнять их, шагнул вперед, но Бобби придержал его за руку. Гриффин оглянулся, и Бобби покачал головой.

\- Дай им поговорить.

Дин отвесил Сэму кулаком в челюсть, отклонился, чтобы ударить еще раз. Сэм блокировал удар длинными ногами и сбросил Дина с себя. Они вскочили на ноги, стерли с глаз дождевую воду и, двигаясь будто в танце, начали приближаться друг к другу. Дин замахнулся, Сэм блокировал, дождь замедлял движения, мокрые удары кожи о кожу разбрызгивали воду в разные стороны.

Рычание прерывалось стонами боли, когда кулаки находили цель. Вздохи, полные ярости, прерывались рваными слогами разговора:

\- ...не наш бой!

\- Ты сделал его нашим...

\- Думаешь, позволю тебе быть гребаной наживкой...

\- И раньше приходилось...

\- Это другое...

\- Нет. То же. Самое!

Бобби знал, что Джон учил их спаррингу между собой, видел, как Дин выбивал дурь из других, видел, как Сэм, одержимый некоторое время назад, выбивал дурь из Дина, но никогда не видел, чтобы они дрались между собой. Сэму помогал рост, а Дин превосходил в скорости. Сила Дина уравновешивалась гибкостью Сэма. На щеках расцвели кровоподтеки, костяшки пальцев разбились в кровь. Под красными брызгами угадывались синяки. Бобби настороженно наблюдал и почти опасался чистоты эмоций, вложенных в удары.

Дину удалось зацепить ногу Сэма так, что тот повалился в лужу грязи. Дин надавил рукой поперек Сэмовой груди. На секунду Бобби показалось, что Дин выиграл в драке, но Сэм удачным хуком справа сбросил его с себя, тут же вскочил на ноги и опять двинулся на Дина.

\- Отец ошибался, - выдохнул Сэм. Его удар блокировало предплечье Дина. - Тебе не нужно было убивать меня... тебе надо было позволить мне умереть!

\- Хрена с два, - прорычал Дин и ударил Сэма в солнечное сплетение. Сэм блокировал кулак мощным выпадом. - Говорил тебе... что спасу.

\- Тогда тебе… - Сэм врезал костяшками пальцев по Динову подбородку. – Придется… дать мне… спасти тебя, ясно?

\- Не мог… - руки Дина взметнулись серией ударов, которые Сэм успешно блокировал. Тогда Дин ударил по его правой щеке, и Сэм упал на колени. – Потерять тебя, Сэм!

Сэм поднял руку, и Дин опустил окровавленные кулаки. Оба тяжело дышали. Сэм поднял взгляд на Дина, коснулся дрожащей рукой опухшего глаза. По подбородку текла кровь из разбитой губы. Порез на лбу Дина опять кровоточил, красная струйка спускалась на переносицу, где ее тут же смывал дождь. Открытый порез на скуле дополнял такой же на губе.

\- Я не могу… Не могу, Дин, - выдыхал Сэм.

Дин рухнул на колени лицом к лицу с братом.

\- Что, Сэм? – Дин тяжело дышал, глотая дождевую воду.

\- Не могу потерять _тебя_ , - выдавил Сэм, опустив голову. – Что я буду делать, если…

\- Мы… - Дин кашлянул, – мы что-нибудь придумаем.

Сэм поднял голову, руки висели по бокам.

\- Ты не можешь совсем сдаться, Дин. Не можешь.

Дин сжал плечо брата ободранной рукой.

\- Я не сдался. Ты здесь, Сэм.

Бобби почувствовал, как рядом зашевелился Гриффин, но не обратил особого внимания, всецело поглощенный разговором парней. Грудь будто сдавило, трудно было глубоко вдохнуть. Они стояли на коленях друг перед другом, Дин сильной хваткой поддерживал измождённого Сэма. Их лица были запачканы кровью, которую секунда за секундой смывал непрекращающийся дождь.

Сэм опять опустил голову. Он пытался подобрать слова, пытался сдержать эмоции, которые до краев переполняли его.

\- Я пытался, Дин, - сказал он. - Дрался с ним. Ударил его. Думал, что вырубил…

\- Я знаю, Сэм.

\- Я услышал тебя… Услышал, как ты звал меня, и просто… так и оставил его. Не убедился.

\- Ты все сделал правильно, Сэм, - Дин крепче сжал плечо брата. - Ты даже послал мне то видение.

\- Я даже не слышал, как он встал, - Сэм мотнул головой, темные пряди волос прилипли ко лбу. - Я увидел тебя, а потом… знаешь, как будто озноб.

Дин кивнул. Бобби заметил, как подрагивает подбородок Дина.

\- И я знал… Знал, что ты рядом, приятель. Знал, что ты со мной. Я чувствовал тебя, как и всегда. Чувствовал, что ты держишь меня, и слышал тебя…

\- Это хорошо, Сэм, - сказал Дин и сглотнул, крепко сжав губы. - Это очень хорошо.

\- Но потом… знаешь, все потемнело. Тебя не стало. Ничего не стало…

\- Все хорошо, Сэм, - дрожащим голосом продолжил Дин. - Я все исправил, Сэмми.

\- Да, но… - Сэм опустил взгляд, вцепляясь в мокрые рукава Диновой куртки. - Теперь вышла полная лажа.

Другой рукой Дин притянул Сэма к себе, прижался окровавленным лбом к его лбу, вынуждая посмотреть в глаза.

\- Я все исправил, - повторил он. - А это исправим вместе, ладно? Вместе. Ты и я. Понял?

\- Твою ж мать! - выдохнул Гриффин прежде, чем Сэм успел ответить. Бобби в замешательстве оглянулся на возглас. Гриффин уставился на дальнюю, западную сторону круга. Бобби проследил за его взглядом. - Твою мать, Бобби, это, черт побери, сработало.

Внутри круга стоял дархар. Его ангельское лицо выражало безразличие, белые одежды были не тронуты ливнем, а взгляд красных глаз впился в Сэма. Дин отодвинул от себя брата и встал, едва не завалившись набок.

Сэм поднялся на ноги и оглянулся на Бобби.

\- Бобби! Заклинание!

Бобби стряхнул с себя ступор и вытащил спрятанный в кармане лист.

Гриффин поднял брошенный дробовик, проверил заряды и выругался. Бобби, читая ритуал изгнания, слышал, как тот рылся в крытом багажнике черного грузовика. Он быстро пробежал взглядом по клочку бумаги, ледяное чувство страха внутри предупреждало о скорой трагедии. Заклинание делилось на три строфы, и для изгнания дархара этот чертов текст нужно было повторить целиком три раза.

_О Господи, слишком медленно…_

Гриффин с поднятым дробовиком и свирепым взглядом полетел к дархару.

Дин, очевидно безоружный, инстинктивно прикрыл собой Сэма, а тот в свою очередь потянулся к нему.

Бобби все громче бормотал заклинание в попытке перекричать шум дождя. Дархар метнулся к середине круга. Залпы каменной соли Гриффина не действовали на него.

С визгом хищной птицы дух замахнулся на Гриффина. Охотник прокатился по земле, уворачиваясь от смертельных когтей. Бобби стал читать быстрее. Гриффин встал на ноги, выудил из кармана куртки фляжку со святой водой и бросил ее Дину. Тот поймал ее, открыл и на бегу облил дархара жидкостью. Дух опять издал пронзительный визг, и Гриффин выстрелил в него еще раз.

В мгновение ока дархар очутился на другой стороне круга, как раз перед Сэмом. Сэм, к своей чести, понимал, что дух заперт внутри, и знал, что самому нужно уходить. Он отвернулся от красноглазого призрака и поспешил по хлюпающей земле к защитной линии.

Бобби перешел к последней строфе ритуала. Два повтора есть… еще один… всего один…

\- Сэм! - проорал Дин будто бы эхом своего крика отрицания в Колд Оаке.

Дин вытащил нож из-за поясницы и начал выманивать дархара на себя, пока Сэм бежал к краю круга. Со стороны это выглядело так, будто они несутся по зыбучим пескам.

Бобби в третий раз повторял заклинание. В голове крутилась только одна мысль: быстрее, быстрее, быстрее…

Гриффин еще раз выстрелил в духа. Сэм был уже у самого края круга. Дархар дотянулся до Сэма, а Дин - до дархара.

Бобби с ужасом наблюдал, как дух развернулся к Дину. Дин вонзил серебряный клинок в сердце дархара ровно в ту секунду, когда монстр прочертил когтями по его груди. Дин закричал от боли. Призрак разъяренно завопил. А потом исчез.

Бобби дошел еще только до середины третьего чтения последней строфы. Он знал, что это еще не конец. Дин короткое мгновение стоял, тяжело дыша, смаргивал дождь с глаз и смотрел на Сэма. Ноги Дина дрожали. Сердце Бобби, казалось, остановилось, когда Дин рухнул на колени посреди мокрого поля.

***

Дин отчетливо слышал, как Сэм прошептал: «Нет». Как будто брат был в его голове. Дин чувствовал жар собственной крови в груди. Он знал, что должен дышать. Ему нужно было просто дышать, пока Бобби заканчивал… заканчивал… _что за черт…_ Голова шла кругом. Он чувствовал, как валится вперед, но не было сил пошевелить руками, чтобы удержаться.

\- Я держу тебя, - Сэм заскользил по мокрой грязи. Не давая Дину удариться о землю, Сэм поймал его, обхватил руками и, наконец, ответил ему. – Я держу тебя, Дин.

\- Черт побери! – Дин услышал рев Гриффина. – Еще не все, Бобби!

\- Заткнись к чертям, Грифф, - Бобби пошлепал по грязному месиву и опустился на колени рядом с Сэмом. – Спокойно, Дин, - выдохнул он. – Я возьму вереск, просто успокойся.

\- Сэм, - с трудом выдохнул Дин. Он вцепился в мокрую рубашку брата. – Жарко.

\- Все хорошо, - уверил Сэм, - Бобби сделает все, что нужно.

Дин чувствовал, как быстро растекается жар по телу. По лицу бил дождь, капли попадали в нос, в рот, в горло. Дин повернулся к Сэму, чтобы вода стекала по щекам. Он искал прохладу в ощущениях, которые приносит с собой дождь.

\- Надо еще раз вызвать его, Бобби, - сказал Гриффин. – Чтобы закончить.

\- Он вернется сам, - Бобби поднялся на ноги. – Он скоро вернется за Сэмом.

\- Нет, - прорычал Дин. Он приподнялся, держась за Сэмову рубашку, и сел спиной к его груди. – Нет, Бобби, - он едва дышал, не в силах вымолвить больше ни слова. Жар разлился по рукам, ногам, глаза будто выжигало из глазниц. – Нет.

\- Не волнуйся, малыш, - Бобби отвернулся. – Мы остановим его, как только я принесу…

Щелчок пистолета Гриффина прервал Бобби.

\- Сейчас, Бобби. Вызови его и закончи ритуал сейчас же.

\- Умом тронулся?! – проорал Сэм. Дин почувствовал, как руки вокруг него сжались крепче. – Пусть он возьмет вереск, или мой брат умрет.

\- А мой уже умер!

Дин сквозь дождь смотрел на Гриффина. Руки начинали дрожать. Он сжал их в кулаки, но дрожь только усилилась – он заметил, как бьет ими по Сэмовым мокрым джинсам.

Гриффин наставил дуло девятимиллиметрового пистолета в грудь Бобби. Взгляд охотника метался между Бобби и серединой круга. Он весь был взведённой пружиной, лицо застыло в отчаянной маске. 

\- Т-ты… - попытался Дин. Он сжал губы и заставил себя вдохнуть. – То, что ты сделал… не… не твоя вина.

\- Мне пришлось! - крикнул Гриффин, глядя на Дина. – У меня не было выбора.

Дин ощущал, как дрожь поднялась с ладоней на предплечья. Усилился озноб – значит, и жар тоже. Время от времени Дин чувствовал, будто кровь, которая струится по груди, обжигает кожу. Он сжал челюсти в попытке одержать верх над дрожью, взять себя в руки.

Ай, Господи, как больно…

Он понял, что застонал в голос только когда заговорил Сэм.

\- Слышал? Ты убиваешь его. Отпусти Бобби, - сказал Сэм. – Дай ему взять вереск для Дина.

\- Нет! Только после того, как…

Дин удивился реакции Сэма на эти слова. Он почувствовал, как упал обратно на мокрую землю. По дрожащему телу резко полыхнул жар, от которого перехватило дыхание.

Сэм перескочил через него, налетел на Гриффина, и оба повалились на землю.

 _Пистолет, Сэмми…_ \- отчаянно подумал Дин, без сил пошевелиться, без сил что-то сказать.

\- Бобби, иди! – проорал Сэм.

Дин не без удовольствия услышал, как лицо Гриффина хрустнуло под кулаком Сэма. Дин медленно повернул голову и увидел, как Сэм перехватил запястье Гриффина и впечатал в землю, заставляя выпустить оружие.

_Молодец…_

Пламя внутри Дина ударило жаром, и он закричал. Он крепко зажмурился, пытаясь сосредоточиться на дыхании, побороть жар. Но становилось только хуже, глаза щипало, не было сил думать. Дин чувствовал, как его беспомощные конечности в судорогах било о землю. 

Он услышал чей-то голос, почувствовал чьи-то руки на лице. Кто-то пытался приоткрыть его рот. Дин подавился, когда почувствовал, что что-то просовывают ему между сомкнутых губ. Его рот зажали, и он инстинктивно глотнул. И стал задыхаться.

 _О Боже… Я не могу… Не могу дышать…_ Его голова упала на мокрую землю. Он снова почувствовал, как чьи-то руки касаются лица, удерживают, успокаивают. Он слышал голос. Интонацию. Она была похожа на волны. Он слышал волны.

А потом… ничего. Тишина. Ни жара, ни холода, ни дрожи. Ни воздуха. Он открыл рот и с отчаянным отрицанием неизбежного втянул смесь воздуха с дождем в рот, в легкие, в тело.

\- Не сейчас, ладно? Ты должен быть со мной. Дыши, Дин…

Опять этот голос... Руки и ноги налились тяжестью. Ему хотелось пошевелиться, потянуться к знакомому звуку, но земля слишком крепко держала его. Он пытался собрать воедино рассыпанные клочки мыслей, пытался увидеть того, чей слышит голос, пытался…

\- Я держу тебя, Дин. Мы все исправим вместе. Ты и я, ладно? Ты и я, старик.

Сэмми…

В его сознание ворвалось воспоминание о брате. Дин открыл глаза, и вода тут же размыла видимость.

\- Сэм, - выдохнул он.

\- Да, вот так, хорошо, - сказал Сэм, наклоняясь над ним.

Тошнота накатила на него со скоростью товарного поезда.

\- О господи, - простонал он в попытке перекатиться на бок.

\- Переверни его, Сэм. Приподними.

Бобби. Это голос Бобби.

\- Все хорошо, Дин, - успокаивал Сэм, помогая брату перевернуться. – Это вереск. Просто…

Дин от напряжения закрыл глаза. Тело свело судорогой, чтобы избавиться от яда, который спас ему жизнь. Он не открывал глаза, пока не перестал чувствовать рвотные позывы. Собственные руки больше не держали его, и он стал заваливаться вперед. Сэм поймал его и притянул к груди. По лицу хлестал дождь, успокаивающий и освежающий.

\- Сэм? – окружающая действительность крутилась, накренялась, и единственным якорем были руки брата, которые поддерживали его.

\- Что, Дин?

\- Ты убил его?

\- Нет.

Дин почувствовал, как брат мотнул головой: его подбородок скользнул по макушке.

\- Хорошо, - выдохнул Дин и открыл глаза. – Потому что это сделаю я.

\- Доползи, прежде, чем дойдешь, чувак, - сказал Сэм. – Давай просто вытащим тебя отсюда.

Дин опять прикрыл глаза, собираясь с силами. Потом с помощью Сэма уперся ногами в землю и поднял себя в полувертикальное положение. У заднего колеса грузовика он увидел Гриффина, который стоял с опущенным взглядом и руками в карманах. Он выглядел побежденным. Сэм перекинул левую руку Дина через плечо.

\- Готов?

\- Ага, - кивнул Дин, все еще глядя на Гриффина.

\- Дерьмово выглядишь, Дин, - сказал Сэм с легкой улыбкой в голосе.

\- Но все еще привлекательнее, чем ты, - ответил Дин.

Они сделали шаг к Импале, и их резко остановил потусторонний крик, раздавшийся за спиной. Дархар вернулся.

***  
Услышав визг, Сэм почувствовал, как рядом застыл Дин. Заметид, как подскочил Гриффин. И вдруг его озарило. Сэм понял, что должен делать. Он оглянулся и увидел красноглазого духа посреди круга. Сэм сильнее схватил Дина и поспешил за черту. Дин начал толкаться, но Сэм знал, что Дин едва ли вырвется в таком состоянии.

\- Бобби! – проорал он и опустил Дина на землю перед Импалой. – Давай…

Но Бобби будто читал его мысли. Старый охотник выкрикивал заклинание. Голос запинался от усилий прочитать это три раза заново. Гриффин бросился бежать. Сэм оглянулся на него.

\- Нет! Стой здесь!

Гриффин, не слушая Сэма, с помрачневшим лицом решительно погнался к духу.

\- Гриффин! – крикнул Сэм ему вслед. – Ты не подействуешь на него! – он мотнул головой. – Долбаный ублюдок…

Сэм подлетел к грузовику и схватил заряженный солью дробовик. Затем вернулся и посмотрел на Дина:

\- Сиди здесь.

\- Сэм… - слабый голос Дина шипом врезался в сердце Сэма.

\- Я скоро, - сказал Сэм и посмотрел Дину в глаза. – Обещаю.

Сэм развернулся и поспешил за Гриффином. Голос Бобби был уже хриплым к тому моменту, когда он дочитывал заклинание в третий, последний, раз. Сэм с легким изумлением заметил, что нож Дина все еще торчит из груди духа. Сэм на бегу поднял дробовик, нацелился и выстрелил, пока дархар двигался в сторону Гриффина. Соляной заряд рассеял материальное тело духа. Этого хватило, чтобы нож упал на землю. Гриффин бросился за ножом, будто ища защиты.

\- Уходи! – крикнул Гриффину Сэм. – БЕГИ!

Позади них возник дархар, и Сэм опять выстрелил. _Поторопись, Бобби… ради бога, читай быстрее…_ Оставалось еще два круга.

Гриффин встал с ножом Дина в левой руке. Когда дархар появился снова, охотник бросился на духа, игнорируя бранные приказы Сэма.

\- Ты, ублюдок, вали к чертям оттуда! – орал Сэм. Он опять поднял дробовик и развеял духа зарядом соли.

Гриффин с шокированным выражением лица оглянулся на Сэма.

Теперь дархар появился рядом с Сэмом. Монстр поднял руку, полная злобы улыбка появилась на лице. Сэм прицелился. Бобби прокричал последние три строчки заклинания. Дархар заорал, красные глаза вспыхнули светом, руки взмыли к небу. Со звуком, похожим на вытаскивание пробки из бутылки, дух исчез.

Сэм, тяжело дыша, опустил курок дробовика. Потом оглянулся на Гриффина.

\- Они приходят за младшими, - сказал Сэм срывающимся голосом. – Поэтому только младший может побороть их.

Гриффин тупо смотрел на Сэма.

\- Как ты догадался?

Сэм провел ладонью по верхней губе.

\- Это просто, нуу… было разумно.

Сэм повернулся к Бобби и кивнул. Бобби ответил кивком, потом сунул ритуал изгнания обратно в карман и стер дождь с лица трясущейся рукой. Сэм оглянулся. Дин поднимался на ноги, опираясь на капот. Выглядел он ужасно: на лице темнело полное собрание царапин и синяков, таких же, как у Сэма, на рубашке - розовые разводы крови с дождем. Дин почти весь был перемазан грязью, волосы липли к голове, дождь хлестал по щекам и стекал с подбородка.

Сэм шагнул вперед, и Дин усмехнулся.

\- Это было мое убийство, - голос Гриффина привлек внимание Сэма.

\- Чт… - он развернулся было назад, но вдруг понял, что его схватили темные руки, острие охотничьего ножа Дина было прямо под подбородком. Лицо Гриффина было в нескольких дюймах от его. Темные глаза мужчины были широко распахнуты, лицо выражало что-то среднее между безумством и печалью.

\- Это было мое убийство, - повторил он. – Он отравил его. Я ничего… он был… его так трясло…

\- Все уже закончилось, старик, - Сэм попытался успокоить охотника, но тот только усилил хватку и жестко встряхнул его. Кончик ножа прочертил царапину на подбородке, и Сэм поморщился.

\- Я сделал то, что пришлось, - голос Гриффина был полон отчаяния, мольбы о прощении. – Сделал то, что пришлось сделать.

\- Отпусти его, - они услышали низкий, тихий, безжизненный тон Дина.

Сэм уловил звук взводимого курка Динова пистолета 45 калибра.

Гриффин не сводил взгляда с Сэма.

\- Он отравил его.

\- Я знаю, приятель, - сказал Дин. – Отпусти его.

\- Я не мог смотреть, как он мучается… Я должен был позаботиться о нем… Должен был…

\- Ты сделал то, что должен был, - Дин продолжил тем же тоном, но Сэм уловил нотки сочувствия в его голосе. Ровно до того, как дуло его пистолета уперлось в голову Гриффина. – И то же сделаю я. Отпусти моего брата.

Гриффин, казалось, начал приходить в себя, медленно разжал пальцы на Сэмовой мокрой рубашке и выпустил из руки нож. Сэм поймал оружие на лету у груди. Гриффин отступил на шаг. Только тогда Дин опустил пистолет.

Сэм сверлил Гриффина напряженным взглядом. Слишком многое он доверил незнакомому охотнику за один раз. Сэм несмело коснулся пореза под подбородком.

\- Убирай свою задницу отсюда, - Дин наставил пистолет в грудь Гриффина.

Гриффин перевел взгляд с Сэма на Дина, потом поверх его плеча посмотрел на Бобби, который отвел глаза, не в состоянии видеть Гриффина.

\- Я, э-ээ… Я не забуду, - Гриффин посмотрел на Дина. – Я не забуду то, что вы сделали.

\- Я знаю, - сказал Дин. Его взгляд был пустым, эмоции не отражались на лице.

Гриффин посмотрел на Сэма, скользнул взглядом по ножу — только тогда Сэм понял, что держит оружие. Гриффин развернулся и поплелся к грузовику.

Дин следил за его движением и все еще держал пистолет на прицеле, до тех пор пока охотник не сел в машину. Когда дверь захлопнулась, Дин опустил оружие. Когда грузовик отъехал, колени Дина подогнулись.

\- Эй, - до того, как Дин успел коснуться земли, Сэм подлетел сзади и поймал его под руки.

\- Сэм? – слабый голос Дина было еле слышно.

Сэм склонился над Дином, чтобы проговорить ему прямо в ухо.

\- Что, старик?

\- Меня тошнит от этого дождя, - прошептал Дин и закрыл глаза, ресницы слиплись от воды. 

Сэм шлепнулся на колени, с Дином в руках, и уткнулся лбом ему плечо. Он выдавил слабый смешок, на грани слез. Бобби, хлюпая грязью, подошел к ним.

\- Давай отвезем его домой, - тихо предложил Бобби.

Сэм не поднял головы.

\- Это куда?

\- Туда, где ты, Сэм, - проговорил Бобби.

Сэм поднял голову.

И дождь прекратился.

***  
\- Уверен, что не хочешь повести? - Бобби встретил взгляд Сэма в зеркале заднего вида. – Через несколько миль остановимся на заправке.

\- Неа, - Сэм запрокинул голову на сидение. – Я в порядке.

Уложив Дина на заднее сидение Импалы, они завернули его в одеяло. Сэм скользнул в машину рядом с братом, позволив его изможденному телу прижаться к своему. Когда Сэм уместился на углу сиденья и боковой двери, голова Дина лежала на его груди.

\- Хреново ты выглядишь, Сэм, - сказал Бобби.

Глаз Сэма почти заплыл и принял фиолетовый оттенок, губа раздулась из-за запекшейся на царапине крови. Волосы уже стали высыхать, и Бобби знал, что Сэма, скорее всего, бесит, как они завиваются на лбу.

\- Ага, ну да, попробуй поиметь дело с его кулаками, - проворчал Сэм.

\- Он не слишком-то и старался, - прокомментировал Бобби.

\- Ну, на этот раз он хотя бы отбивался, - вздохнул Сэм.

Бобби глянул в зеркало заднего вида.

\- Тогда его бил не ты, Сэм, Это был…

\- Демон, да. Я знаю, - Сэм отвел взгляд от зеркала. – Но Дин видел _мое_ лицо. Слышал _мой_ голос. 

\- Он знал, Сэм. Он знал, что это не ты.

Сэм вздохнул. Бобби услышал возню на заднем сидении и оглянулся. Дин передвинул голову и теперь лежал больше на сидении, чем на Сэме.

\- Бобби, он опять дрожит.

\- Это вереск, - Бобби смотрел на мокрую дорогу. – Наверное, у него жар. Когда мы доедем ко мне, все уже будет в порядке.

\- Почему ты не остановил его?

Бобби бросил недоуменный взгляд на Сэма через зеркало заднего вида.

\- А?

\- Когда он пошел на перекресток, - взгляд Сэма был совсем как у Джона. – Почему ты не остановил его?

\- Меня с ним не было, Сэм…

\- Ты бросил его?

\- Он заставил.

Бобби снял кепку и почесал слипшиеся от дождя волосы. Ему вдруг захотелось остановить машину, выйти, прекратить разговор, вылезти из собственной кожи. Он видел, как эти парни избили друг друга до крови, а Сэму все еще нужны были ответы. Он посмотрел в зеркало на закрытые глаза Дина. _Черт тебя побери, парень…_

\- Сэм, - начал Бобби тихим голосом. – Есть люди, которые существуют только потому, что жив кто-то другой. Они не видят самих себя. Они не… они не видят, что представляют собой какую-то ценность.

Сэм молча слушал и не отрывал взгляда от зеркала.

\- Когда я узнал, что сделал твой брат, - Бобби мотнул головой, - мне было... было плохо. Мне было плохо с сердцем.

_Ты заключил сделку за Сэма, да? Что с вами Винчестерами такое, а… ты и твой отец, вас обоих так и тянуло броситься в яму…_

\- Твой брат, он… - Бобби сглотнул. – Он думал, что делает то, что должен. Чтобы ты был в этом мире, Сэм.

_Отец вернул меня обратно, Бобби. Я даже не должен быть здесь… А так из этого хотя бы может выйти что-то хорошее, знаешь, моя жизнь может что-то значить…_

\- Когда я увидел тебя, - Бобби встретил взгляд Сэма в зеркале, - признаюсь, я испугался. Но не тебя, - уверил он, когда увидел проблеск страха в глазах Сэма. – Я испугался за Дина.

_А раньше нет? Как у тебя может быть такое низкое мнение о себе… ты больной на всю голову?_

\- Он не должен был, - прошептал Сэм, опустив взгляд.

_Я не мог позволить ему умереть, Бобби… Я не мог… Он мой брат…_

\- В том и дело, Сэм, - сказал Бобби. – Он не мог сделать что-то другое. Он из тех людей, о которых я говорю. Дин… ну, без тебя…

\- Да, - прошептал Сэм.

Бобби заметил, как Дин опять заерзал и на этот раз открыл глаза. Он повернулся, и, поняв, что лежит на Сэме, медленно поднялся, по ходу сбрасывая одеяло.

\- Где мы? – пробормотал он.

\- Примерно в двадцати милях от дома Бобби, - ответил Сэм. – Сейчас остановимся на заправке.

Дин кивнул. Он выглядел заспанным, отсутствующим, между бровей залегли складки. Он посмотрел на Сэма.

\- Что ты здесь делаешь?

Сэм повел плечом.

\- Сижу и думаю, как будто у нас, ну, типа, есть личный шофер.

Дин поднял уголок губ в легкой усмешке. Он выглянул в окно, когда Бобби подъехал к заправке.

\- Эй, - сказал Дин. – Дождь кончился.

\- Парень, он даже заметил. – Бобби с легкой усмешкой мотнул головой и вышел из машины.

***  
Дин считал желтые разделяющие полоски на темной дороге, когда они выехали с заправки и направились к дому Бобби. Рана на лбу ныла, лицо болело от диких кулаков Сэма. Грудь саднило от смертельных когтей дархара. Мышцы горели от жесткой дрожи.

И все же он никогда не чувствовал себя лучше.

Он сидел в тишине рядом с братом, смотрел, как ночь впитывает свет фар Импалы, смотрел, как дорога ускользает назад. Чувствовал, как вздымается грудь с каждым вдохом. Краем глаза замечал, что Сэм делает то же самое. От усталости глаза Дина закрывались, но он заставлял себя держать их открытыми. Ему хотелось получить от каждого нового дня столько минут, сколько он мог.

\- Сэм, - позвал Бобби усталым голосом, когда они в который раз остановились перед домом. – Помоги Дину войти, а я принесу сумки.

\- Я сам, - заупирался Дин. Он толкнул ногой дверь и потянулся к выходу, осторожно выбрался наружу. Ему удалось встать на ноги как раз тогда, когда Сэм обошел машину и встал перед ним. Дин окинул брата взглядом.

\- Чувак, выглядишь дерьмово.

Сэм выдавил усталую улыбку.

\- Уже наслушался за сегодня.

Дин неуверенно шагнул вперед, благодарный Сэму за поддержку. Сэм остановился только тогда, когда они оказались в задней комнате дома Бобби. Здесь были две кровати, на одной покрывала были стянуты с прошлой ночи, когда там спала Элен.

Сэм помог Дину опуститься на одну из кроватей. Дин поежился, когда стянул с себя куртку и небрежно бросил ее на пол. Фланелевая рубашка была разорвана в клочья, так же как и майка под ней.

\- Нужна помощь? – предложил Сэм.

\- Неа, я справлюсь, - Дин начал расстегивать рубашку и снова вздрогнул. – Тут холодно.

\- Думаю, у тебя жар, - сказал Сэм. Он упал на вторую кровать и со стоном стянул с себя ботинки. – Бобби говорил, что это от вереска. К завтрашнему дню пройдет.

\- Зашибись, - Дин расстегнул три пуговицы и прикрыл глаза.

Он был истощен. Он уронил руки на колени и сидел так некоторое время, пока собирался с силами, чтобы справиться с остальными пуговицами.

\- Сэм…

\- Молчи, старик, - Сэм качнул головой. – Если ты ничего не скажешь, это не будет считаться за сопливый момент.

Дин улыбнулся и опустил руки на край кровати, пока Сэм расстегивал пуговицы. Дин позволил ему снять рубашку и стянуть майку через голову. Когда от движений натягивалась поврежденная кожа, он не сдерживал стона.

\- Сейчас вернусь, - Сэм бросил рваную одежду на пол поверх куртки Дина.

Дин скинул с кровати покрывало, стащил с себя подсыхающие джинсы и забрался под одеяло. Ему хотелось проспать неделю. И одновременно не хотелось в который раз спать. Один год не оставлял времени на сон, хотя его тело просило, практически умоляло его остановиться. Отдохнуть.

\- Эй, - голос Сэма напугал его. Дин и не заметил, как закрыл глаза.

\- Что?

\- Надо обработать твою грудь, - сказал Сэм и бросил на пол рядом с кроватью Дина одну из сумок.

\- Завтра, - ответил Дин, повернувшись на другой бок.

\- Нет, сейчас, - настаивал Сэм.

Дин почувствовал прохладное жжение дезинфектора на ранах и зашипел, когда боль с силой разбудила его.

\- Извини, - пробурчал Сэм.

\- Садист, - проворчал Дин.

Он лежал спокойно, пока Сэм чистил и перевязывал каждый порез. Дин таращился в потолок, сохраняя бесстрастный взгляд, держал руки сжатыми в кулаки и крепко стискивал зубы.

\- Думаю, швы здесь не нужны, - заключил Сэм.

 _Слава Богу…_ Он не думал, что выдержит такое сейчас. Еще один вид боли от которого, Дин был уверен, что рассыпался бы. Когда Сэм потянулся к его лбу, чтобы очистить рану, Дин отвернулся.

\- Ты первый, - предложил он.

\- Дин, дай я просто…

\- Нет, Сэм, сначала ты.

\- Боже, ну ты и заноза в заднице, - проворчал Сэм и оттолкнулся от кровати.

\- Думал, это твоя работа, - выдавил Дин, когда Сэм поплелся в ванную.

\- Ты с этой задачей лучше справляешься, - послышался оттуда голос Сэма.

Он ушел только на пару минут, и за это время Дин ощутил пустоту комнаты. Он услышал эхо тишины из его воспоминаний о той заброшенной хижине, о неподвижно лежащем Сэме с посеревшим лицом… _Я облажался… Сэмми… Что мне теперь делать…_

\- Посмотри на меня, Дин, - вдруг рядом послышался голос Сэма. Дин дернулся и открыл глаза. – Ты в порядке?

Дин заставил себя втянуть воздух в легкие.

\- Ага.

\- Ты выглядел…

\- Я в порядке, Сэм, - повторил Дин. _Только не выходи никуда хотя бы минуту…_

\- Давай теперь осмотрю твою рану, - сказал Сэм и развернул к себе голову Дина - показать ему, что заклеил порезы и обработал синяки на своем лице, а также позаботился о костяшках пальцев.

\- Прости за глаз, - сказал Дин.

\- Только за глаз?

\- Ну, остальное ты заслужил, - пояснил Дин и закрыл глаза.

\- Ладно.

Дин почувствовал, что Сэм склонился над ним. Слегка поморщился от покалывания антисептика на ране на лбу.

Сэм осторожными пальцами с тренированной легкостью почистил и заклеил рану.

\- Этот порез нужно шить, - сказать Сэм, прикрепляя еще бабочек-пластырей ко лбу брата.

\- Нет, - Дин перекатил голову по подушке.

Сэм вздохнул.

\- Ты хотя бы аспирина выпьешь?

_Черт, да…_

Дин привстал с кровати, чтобы взять таблетки, проглотил лекарства, поежился и натянул одеяло на обнаженную грудь. Сэм вытащил из сумки бутылку воды и протянул ему.

После этого встал, стащил с себя влажную от дождя одежду и бросил кучей в углу. Он покопался в сумке и вытащил пару спортивных штанов. Немного погодя подошел к сумке Дина и взял футболку с Led Zeppelin. Он оделся, не оглянувшись на брата.

\- Это моя майка, - сказал Дин, откидываясь на кровать.

\- Я знаю, - сказал Сэм и сел на кровать с листом бумаги в руках.

\- Что это?

\- Ритуал изгнания, - Сэм пробежал взглядом по тексту. – Взял у Бобби, когда уходили с поля. – он мягко улыбнулся. – Думаю, добавим это в дневник отца.

Дин поднял взгляд к потолку и, улегшись на кровати ровнее, заморгал в попытке заставить себя не спать.

\- Ну, может, эта охота и не была такой хорошей идеей, - тихо признал Дин.

\- Неа, - Сэм мотнул головой. – Ты был прав. Мы делаем свое дело.

\- Теперь у нас намного больше работы.

\- Да, но, - Сэм посмотрел на него, - это не значит, что на остальное можно забить.

\- Я не жалею, Сэм, - Дин повернул голову и устало посмотрел на Сэма.

\- Я знаю, - Сэм встретил его непоколебимый взгляд. – И я найду, как вытащить тебя из этого.

\- Мы найдем вместе, - сказал Дин. – В смысле, мы сильнее, когда мы семья, Сэм. Ты и я.

Сэм посмотрел на него, и Дин увидел, как тяжесть его жертвы крепко сдавила сердце Сэма. _Я сделал бы это снова. В мгновение ока, Сэм. Я сделал бы это… даже если мы никогда не найдем выход… Я сделал бы это ради тебя._

\- Эй, Дин?

\- Что? – пробормотал Дин. Таблетки начали успокаивать боль. Жар, который вызвал вереск, постепенно утихал, а усталость тащила за собой его тело.

\- Этот ритуал на ирландском и английском, - сказал Сэм.

Дин закрыл глаза и растянул уголок губ в легкой усмешке.

\- Отлично, - сказал он. – Бобби не говорит по-ирландски.

\- Этот призрак – дархар.

\- Угу.

\- Это означает «брат».

Брат. Столько смысла несет это слово: дружба, любовь, преданность. Дархар забирает младшего брата, сердце семьи. Дин открыл глаза и посмотрел на Сэма.

Сэм с открытой душой встретил его взгляд.

\- Я знаю, почему ты так сделал, Дин, - сказал Сэм.

Дину хотелось отвернуться, но он не мог. Его удерживал взгляд Сэма.

\- Я, э-э-э… - Сэм сжал губы. – Я сделал бы то же самое. Ты мой брат. И я умру за тебя. Но я не позволю тебе умереть.

Дин кивнул, его губы растянулись в легкой улыбке. Он так хотел поверить Сэму. Хотел, чтобы слова брата были правдой. Поэтому он позволил себе поверить в них. Хотя бы на эту ночь.

\- Поспи, Сэм, - сказал он и закрыл глаза. – У нас впереди длинный год.

________________________  
* 45,72 метров  
* Гриффин – тот же персонаж, что и в «Оружие и раны».


End file.
